


i hear you like a whisper

by alongwinter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Femslash, Femslash February, Love Confessions, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alongwinter/pseuds/alongwinter
Summary: It feels like permanence. Real, and incomparable.





	i hear you like a whisper

**Author's Note:**

> based off the lyrics "i hear you like a whisper/in the corner of my lovesick thoughts" from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w9C8gzql9Aw)

“I think I’m falling in love with you,” Allison whispers, head resting in the spot where Kira’s neck curves into her shoulder, the spot against her collar bone almost perfectly carved out to fit her there, like she belongs. It’s not that she’s never felt love before, or is questioning her feelings like they’re not her own, it was just different, with others, who were, to her, almost comfortable nonchalance before everything went wrong and twisted, falling apart before her eyes like it barely existed in the first place. But this flutter in her heart and shiver in her step is new and exciting, untouched territory. It makes her ache, crave to be close and never let go. 

It feels like permanence. Real, and incomparable.

She felt it the first time they were alone, and Kira thumbed the scar on her hip with concern, like her touch itself could mend the tissue on her skin from being raised and angry. 

“It’s nothing,” Allison assured, smiling soft and sad, “Just another accident.” 

She feels this new kind of love, like the beginnings of something beautiful. She feels it in the way that her eyes are constantly wandering, always seeming to find exactly who they’re looking for before she knows herself. It makes her float, lose her tether to the ground every time she looks in Kira’s direction and finds the girl already staring. 

It’s acceptance. 

Kira tilts her head to the side, chin resting on the top of Allison’s head in bliss before leaning down, pressing a kiss there and mumbling, “I’m falling for you, too.”

“Does it scare you?” Allison asks, eyes closed from the kiss and it’s intimacy. 

“No, it feels right.”

“For me, too.”

Kira smiles, pressing it into her hair once more before shimming down, meeting Allison’s curious eyes and wide grin. She leans close, brushing their noses together softly as she tilts her head, kissing the corner of her mouth softly and doing the same to the other side. Kissing everywhere but where Allison wants her, she laughs lightly at her girlfriend’s huff of annoyance. Finally, she slots their mouths together, like two pieces finding their niche and sliding home. 


End file.
